


Why did they get rid of sick villagers in New Leaf?

by thebronjame



Category: Furry (Fandom), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Bam is just a dumbass kid, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self-Indulgent, might finish this some time, they're both horny lol, totally not a self insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebronjame/pseuds/thebronjame
Summary: def not a self indulgent thing... also this is literally my first time posting something to this site and first time writing ANYTHING in like a few months so it's probably bad hahaha!!
Relationships: Resident Representative/Ricardo | Kyle





	Why did they get rid of sick villagers in New Leaf?

Yamita paced along the beach, bored yet somehow tired. She sighed, but then an idea popped into her head, Kyle! She hadn’t talked to him all day, mostly because he hadn’t left his house all day. Her boredom was replaced with guilt, her own damn boyfriend. Was he sick, or like, dead?  
“YAMITA HOLY FUCK!!!” Loud clacking footsteps filled her ears, it actually hurt a little. Bam grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.  
“What the fuck is wrong? And will you stop shaking me?!” Bam seemed really spooked, and almost mad now.  
“KYLE! HE’S-” Yamita instantly jumped to the conclusion that he fucking died.  
“DIED?!”  
“What? No. I think he’s just sick, I was gonna hang out with him but he was all sweaty and gross looking! Do you think he was trying to pump iron without me?! He doesn’t even have the belt! THE BELT!!!” Yamita stared blankly at the shouting child, who was also still shaking the shit out of her.  
“Ok, first off, if he’s sweaty and gross looking, then he’s probably just got a fever, and second, do you really think he would do and kind exercise on his own? I’ll go over there and see what’s up, alright? I always carry some medicine with me.” Bam shrugged, then nodded.  
“Whatever you say, bimbo, but before you go, give him this!” He handed her a weight lifting belt.  
“You… Whatever.” Bam laughed as she waved him off.  
“Kyle, babe it’s me!” Yamita cooed, before deciding to let herself in. Kyle looked… rugged, to say the least. He was wrapped up in a blanket, fur ruffled and his pupils were dilated. “Daaaamn, you’ve seen better days, need some medicine?” he groggily turned his head to her, murmuring.  
“Not now… I’m…” He let out a choked groan.  
“I don’t think so, man. Don’t worry! We can kick it back together, for once I have no where to be so I can stay as long as you need me.” She plopped herself next to him on the bed.  
Kyle tried as hard as he could not to look at her because God, did need a woman’s touch, especially his girlfriend’s, and whether it be a gift from the heavens, or just pure coincidence, he got it.  
Yamita rubbed his back, and noticed that he was definitely way warmer than usual, but it was almost nice when she forgot about the fact that he was probably sick. Can animals give humans each other’s illnesses? Probably not.  
Kyle panted, the heat in his pants was driving him nuts, and Yamita’s gentle touch, her smell, her… wasn’t helping in the slightest. He let out a drawn out sigh, before jumping on Yamita, causing the both of them to fall to the floor.  
Yamita was almost mad, but it was actually kind of hot. His breaths were shaky and desperate, and then the realization hit her like a wasp sting. This guy was having a motherfucking (lol) heat, and that just made it 10 times hotter. She wrapped her legs around his thrusting hips, only making him let out a choked moan. He was so focused on getting off that he forgot that they were both still wearing clothes, it would be hilarious to Yamita if she wasn’t feeling the same. She grinded her damp crotch against him, feeling every twitch, every throb, she wanted it so bad it almost hurt.  
“Kyle…” That’s all she could moan out, before he gasped hugged her so God damned tight she could hardly breathe, and that only drove her closer to cumming. His cock pressed against her clit, begging to be let out and stuffed into her, his hot cum leaving a wet spot on his pants and an empty feeling inside her pussy.  
“Ohhh fuck…” He panted, still holding Yamita tightly as ever.  
“Please…” She moaned into his chest. “I need more…”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this made me realize I'm a furry and a simp but i mean what can you do!!  
> Twitter: yamfan3  
> Instagram: sweetyams666


End file.
